All Alone
by Chriskratt99
Summary: So... Joey is 4. The crew gets kidnapped... But the only one indifference... He may not be alone...
1. Chapter 1

The bros had gone out on an adventure, and Jimmy was out at the arcade. So it was just her and Koki. "Aviva calm down and tell me what's wrong..." "I'M PREGNANT WOULDN'T THAT WORRY YOU?!" "Oh... Who's the father?" "Chris..." "CK?" "Of course!" "Does he know?" "No! I don't know how to tell him..." She began crying, and Koki hugged her. "Don't worry Aviva... He'll accept it... He's a nice guy." "O-Ok..."

Next week, Aviva avoided Chris on anything. When Chris approached her, she would sigh and Chris, taking it as a she didn't want him to be around, turned and walked away. A couple nights later, Chris sat quietly on the roof of the tortuga, drinking. Martin looked up at him, wondering why he was drinking, if he had never done that. More or less, Chris was sad. He was depressed. He couldn't believe he lost his friend... Chris was always a shy guy, especially against Aviva, and he took his feelings for her very personally, ever since that night, but it seemed Aviva cared for him less. Later, Chris came down from the roof, tired. "Bro you ok?" "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine..."

A couple months later, Chris looked at the baby in the ward. Martin told him it was his baby, and Chris placed his head on the glass sadly. "Why didn't she tell me?" "Who didn't tell you?" "Aviva. I'm the father of this baby..." "Why don't ya ask her yourself?" "I'm afraid... Afraid she won't let me love this child..." "Bro that's ridiculous she loves you alot..." When he looked up, a nurse signaled them to come inside the ward, and Chris told martin to come too. When they entered, the nurse led them to Chris' child. He picked the baby up, and it giggled. "He's adorable..." "He looks like you Chris..." "Really?" "Yea..." Chris smiled, and the baby looked at them with his big brown eyes. Martin smiled back at the baby, when Aviva came in, dressed in her normal clothes. "Oh hey Aviva..." "Bye Chris..." "Where are you going?" "I'm leaving you your child I'm leaving." With that she left, and Martin looked at his brother, who seemed to be crying. He hugged him, and Chris held the baby tightly in his arms.

A week later, Chris was feeding his son, when Martin came into the room. Chris was murmuring softly to the baby, smiling. Martin thought it was cute the way Chris treated the baby, and smiled. "There ya go... You're done with your milk! You're a hungry baby aren't you you cute little boy..." Martin chuckled, and Chris turned. "You heard all that?" "Yeup everything... But don't worry little bro... Its normal for a father to be doing that..."

A couple years later, Chris' little boy had grown up. He was now 4, and wanted to go to preschool, so chris enrolled him in it. It was may 8th, a day before mother's day, and the class was making cards for their mothers. He stared at his paper for a while, when the teacher came up to him. "Joey... Why aren't you doing your work?" "I no have mommy." "You don't?" "No. Jus daddy." "So your parents are gay?" "No! I don have mommy. I only have daddy." "Do you have aunts?" "I don know hem." "Oh... So your dad has no girlfriend?" "No. Jus daddy an me." "Oh... Well... Um..." "I no wanna do his!" He threw his papers on the ground angrily, and ran outside. His teacher didn't go looking for him, because she had to take charge of another kid. Joey ran outside, to the corner of the fence, and began to cry. When the bell rang for dismissal, he just grabbed his back pack and left. He knew his dad would get mad if he ran off, so he waited at the same corner. For about an hour he sat and rolled around on the grass. About 2 hours passed, and Joey got worried. He heard an incoming voice mail from his creature pod, and opened it up immediately to find it was Chris'. He clicked it, and Chris appeared, but with lots of static. "S-son don't go h-home! I can't pick... Pick you up!... I can't! Don't... Don't let Zach catch... Catch you! Please! Go anywhere... Anywhere but home..." He saw tears running down his eyes, and Joey felt sad. What was going on? "S-Son... When I... I gave you... You that backpack... I equipped you... You with everything I... I'm always equipped... Ya know... Know water a bit of food, and a solar powered charger... F... For your phone. I-I'll c... Contact you... W...when I can... But not know... Just don't go home!" He saw a guy shut off the phone, and Joey cried. What was going on? He was just a 4 year old boy... He didn't know much about the world, but he was very smart. "Could his day ge any worse?!" Knowing Zach very well, he knew his hiding spots and everything. Then he felt something in his pocket, it was something wrapped. He opened it, and a woman appeared on the screen of the device. "Son... Be careful. Its a big world out there... I'm sorry I left you and your father... But let me tell you something. When I left, I heard Zach saying something about destroying everything about the Wildkratt's crew, and it begins with first kidnapping your father and his brother. Then the crew. When you're all alone, he will decide to kill you in front of Chris... I know he left some instructions for you... Follow them." "B-But I don't know where to go?" "Find me. Find me at a mechanics shop called Marcelo's Mechanics. I should be there. If not, ask for me, shall I be in,the office. I'm always there. Find me now. This is the safest place you could be in." "Where?! Who are you?!" "I'm your mother. Just ask for the head mechanic or by my name, Aviva." Then the call shut off, and he felt the money in his pocket. He put the wad of money in a wallet, and ran...


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived, he opened the door to the shop. A young man was standing there, and looked at him. "What are you doing around here kid?" "I-I'm looking for the head mechanic." "Aviva? Oh she's on her break... She should be back in about 10 minutes... Why do you need to see her so urgently?" "F-Family matter..." "She's related to you?" "She's my mom..." "Oh... Sit down kid you looked tired." Joey sat down on the chair, and drank his water. When Aviva returned, Joey looked up. He could straight out tell she was the head mechanic, by the name printed on the shirt. "Mom?" "Son! You came!" She picked Joey up, and hugged him. "Why did you leave daddy?" "Um... Because I was stupid enough to leave him... I shouldn't have." "Daddy told me to give you this..." He showed her a ring box, and she opened it to find a little tag that said To: Aviva, my love From: Chris

Joey smiled, and Aviva smiled too. "Your father is a great guy..." "Yea he is..." "You hungry? I still have my lunch... I wasn't hungry." "Um ok..." She gave it to him, and he ate it. After work, Aviva closed up the shop, and frowned. "I have a bad feeling about tonight..." "Same here..." "Lets go home..." "Mom... I know where the tortuga is... Dad said not to go because it was dangerous." "Really? Well believe your father. I wasn't kidding when I sent you that message." "Oh..." While Aviva was cooking dinner, her phone rang. It said anonymous, and it was a recording. "Hello Hello?" "Hello?" "If you're hearing this, it looks like you made a poor career choice..." Then Zach's voice. "Hello... Aviva." "What do you want Zach." "I have something of yours..." "What?" "Your little boyfriend." Joey remained quiet, he had never really had a full conversation with Zach... "So?" "You want him back?" "Of course! I want the crew back too!" "Well! He wants to give you a message..." Chris' voice could be heard, but one in very much pain. "A-Aviva... P-Protect our son! Please! I have faith... Faith in both of you... That if I don't make it out alive... At least you will be safe!" Then the call shut off. This time, another call appeared, and yet again it was Zach. "And by the way... You want them back? We will play a little tough game called... Five Nights At Freddy's..." The call shut off again, and Joey stared at the phone. "That's only like the toughest game ever!" "Well... I'll do it. Be glad its a computer game..." "B-But mom... He's a robot inventor! The animatronics are robots! He's gonna make this game real I'm sure of it! He's gonna KILL you!" "Don't worry about that... I'm sure he's just trying to scare me..."

The next day, Zach pushed Aviva and Joey to where the crew was locked, but Chris was separated from the crew. His face lightened up when he saw Aviva and Joey, but then thought of the torture they were about to go through. Chris told Joey and Aviva about the Golden Freddy, and never to look at the poster of Freddy Fazbear or they would die immediately. And as usual, Joey was right.

Zach sat them down and locked them to a desk chair, turned off the lights in the room, and their only communication was a tiny ear bud Joey and Chris had been working on. Nervously, Aviva gulped, and Chris felt nervous as well. They all knew that their life depended on them surviving the 5 nights... And with the click of a button... The horror began...


	3. Night 1

''Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finnish my last week now, as a mather of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I am gonna tell you, there is nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you trough your first week. Okay? Uhm, Let's see. First there is a introductory reading from the company, that i am suppose to read. It's kinda of a legal think, you know?

Uhm, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids & grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to live. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of the damage or death of a missing person will be found within 90 days to you as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been changed.

Bla bla bla. Now, that might sound bad, i know. But there is really nothing to worry about. Uhm, the animatronics characters do get a bit kirky at night, but do i blame them? No. If i was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20 songs, and i never got a bath, i'd probably be a bit eerie at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uuhm, there is left in some kind of free world mode. Something about their servers looking up, they get turned off for too long. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then it was the Bite of 87. Yeah. It's amazing how a human body can live without the front or low. You know? Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, are the night watchment here. IF any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably wont recognize you as a person. They'll most probably see you as a metal indo skull, without it's costume on. Now, because it's again the rules here in Fazbear's pizza, they will probably force you in Freddy Fazbear's suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and electronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, because of some dis-comfort. They only parts of you that will see the daylight again is the eyes and teeth that will pop up in front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up. But hey, first days at breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Got to concern power. Well, Goodnight!''

Aviva, freaked out, flipped the computer up. She noticed one of the animals moved, and Joey felt sick to his stomach. "W-What are their names?" "Chica Bonnie Foxy and Freddy..." "I-I thought this was a happy kids place..." "Its not. Now quit yapping and look up!" Aviva looked up, and immediately closed the doors. "Mom are ya crazy you're gonna drown our battery!" Then he heard Chris' voice on the ear bud, "No let her Joey that's a great technique!" "See?" "Oh whatever..." Joey chuckled, and Aviva kept watch on the monitors. "Why until 6am? Why does this thing close at midnight?!" "Mom... Look up!" Aviva looked up, shocked, she shined the light on it. "I-Its chica! Close the door quick!" Aviva slammed the door closed button, and kept looking at the camera. "What time is it?" "3 am..." "3 more hours... Ugh."

At about 5 am, the battery ran out. Then Aviva heard it, and freaked out more than she was. She saw Freddy's eyes blinking, and then the music. "Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan dada da Dan, dan dan dandan dan dan dadan..." "What's going on?" "Either we are dead. Or we made it." "I go for 2." "Me too." Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of them, and it turned to 6am. Then child laughter could be heard. "Yay!" "We did it!" Aviva high fived Joey, and smiled. Zach's voice could be heard again, this time a bit more inflicting harm. "Congrats WildRats. You made it to night 2. But it's not over just yet..."


End file.
